


Laser Tag

by ShelbyPLavender



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Laser Tag, Marvel References, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but it's hot, spiderman homecoming - Freeform, stiles is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPLavender/pseuds/ShelbyPLavender
Summary: Scott and Stiles challenge their girlfriends to laser tag.It doesn't end like they thought it would.





	

 

 

“Run, Bella!” someone shrieks.

Gasping, the girl ducks behind a wall, holding the gun close to her chest. Peering out behind the small opening, Bella found the enemy. She lined up the shot, letting the red dot aim at his chest, before firing. He barely had time to react before she was sprinting upstairs, ducking before he can shoot her again.

“He’s catching up, Bell!” Alice exclaims, pulling the other girl from the blue team.   
  
“Where can we go?” Bella asks, breathing heavily.

“Upstairs!”

The two girls trudge up the long stairs, making sure to keep quiet so the blue team didn’t find them. Once they reached the final room, the two girls watched the other team try to find them.

“Where are they, Scott?”

“I don’t know!”

Giggling, the two girls high-five. Scott’s head suddenly jerks upward, and they both freeze.

“Up there!” Scott yells

“Shit!” Alice cries.

Both girls load their guns and get into position. Nodding to each other, they get ready to fire. Bella stays alert, noting every small noise that was made.

Suddenly a small lanky boy jumps out, shooting Alice in the leg. Groaning, Alice gets ready to fire again. Bella fires two quick shots, one in the chest and the other in the thigh. Stiles tries to shoot her too, but his gun keeps going off. Grinning, Bella uses him as a shield to get to the other one. The boy sputters in protest, and when the light goes off he tries to disable her too, but Bella shoots him before he can.

When Scott comes rushing up, the girl hits him in the chest as well. Alice joins in once her light goes off, continuously sniping Stiles.

“This is cheating!” Stiles yells, trying to get out of Bella’s hold.   
  
Before Scott can fire again, the buzzer goes off, signaling the end of Laser Tag. The girls both grin at the boys.

“This was the best double date ever,” Alice comments, letting her hand fall into Scott’s.

“Yeah,” Bella kisses Stiles on the cheek, laughing at his protests. “It was.”

“A good double date?” Stiles asks, throwing his hands about wildly. “You used me as a shield! Who uses their boyfriend as a shield?”

“A good girlfriend,” Bella retorts, her grin growing.

“Now we go to the movie theaters,” Scott says.

“To see Spiderman Homecoming!” both Bella and Stiles yell.

“This is why we can’t take you two to nice places,” Alice says, eyes narrowing at the two.

But the couple was too busy arguing who was better, Tony Stark or Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a original story that somehow turned into a fanfiction. 
> 
> If you like stuff like this, tell me. I'll continue to write short little one shots like this. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
